


Wedding Bells

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Moving On, Rejection, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain ahead, but a happy ending anyways (?).  It’s all a bit of a mess. Kasamatsu getting married and Kise faced with the impossible act of confessing to him and watching him slip away; seeking comfort in Kagami, who could never come clear to Aomine. Both understand each other better than anyone, or at least that should’ve been the case…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

He’s running late, buttoning up his shirt as he jumps out of the cab and trots inside the event.

It’s low key. It’s not flashy or the wedding of the century, or in a fancy salon - It’s held in the patio of the bride’s family home and the decorations are perfect.

She looks stunning, insisted on wearing the traditional white dress (that one remained a virgin until marriage and Kise knows it from Kasamatsu’s lips) . He looks like he stepped out of one of those magazines that Kise models for.

His breath hitches in his throat for a moment, because from where he’s standing it’s a perfect picture; it’s normal, it’s average (it’s boring) and it’s everything Kise could never give Kasamatsu.

Her  right arm is hooked on Kasamatsu’s left and they’re both smiling pleasantly at an old lady (probably a relative), who seems keen in pulling the bride’s cheek in a familiar manner.

It doesn’t take long for him to find him, his face wasn’t entirely focused on the conversation and from this distance the blond could tell he was looking around, as if trying to look for something (or someone).

"Kise!" he yells, loud enough for his bride and the guest to seem surprised at his outburst, he turns back to her, kisses her forehead and apparently excuses himself; rushing towards Kise, who is still standing by the entrance.

 

"You made it!," he tells him, his tone overly excited. (Don’t look happy over this, don’t look excited) 

"Yeah, we wrapped up earlier than we thought, Senpai," Kise explains, hoping Kasamatsu can’t tell he is lying, he wasn’t going to come, already declined the invitation (and watch him get taken away by a stranger? When he had been standing next to him since their high school years?) but as he sat in the couch of his family’s villa in the middle of nowhere, the image of him came to mind; the last time they’d probably get to see each other like this, and he hopped on the first plane to get back. 

"Where’s your date?," he looks around.

"Didn’t have time to bring anyone."

"Well, the ceremony is over but we’re about to start with the speech, I’m so glad you made it back, I’d like for you to do it."

Kise can feel the color draining from his face, slowly, and he feigns a cough attack, as he looks to the side. “I, I didn’t prepare anything.”

"Come on, I’m sure whatever you’ve got is much better than what Moriyama can come up with, besides he’ll probably start talking about all the beautiful women gathered here today," Kasamatsu nudged the blond and offered him a smile.

A smile. What used to be a rare ocurrence had become increasingly common since his now-wife had come into his lief; Kise was full of disbelief at first, but he was aware that Kasamatsu had been attending therapy to deal with his anxiousness around women, but to suddenly up and find someone like this had been shattering.

"I don’t think it’s a good id-"

"Kise will do it! He said he’ll do it," he yelled at his wife, who rushed towards the both of them (as much as she could considering the dress was still tight).

"Kise-kun, thank you so much! I’m so glad you could make it. Yukio-san kept looking around to find you," her face was beautiful. If Kise might say so, yet  the complete opposite of himself. 

Petite, big and round eyes, long dark hair. Not a trace of himself in her. (What did he expect?)

"Hey, I haven’t quite agreed yet!"

"Still as cocky as always, huh, Kise?" an arm slung itself around the blond’s shoulder and his eyes turned to meet Kagami. 

The red-head stood tall, with three buttons unopened in his dress shirt and his tie sloppily put away in his front pocket.

"Kagamicchi, don’t talk like you know everything," Kise gave him a pout and softly pushed him back. Senpai’s pleading face was  right in front of him.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it, like he hadn’t figured it could happen; excuse himself to the bathroom and pull Senpai along with him, they’d be on a cab in a matter and minutes and going to the nearest airport and then they’d have their getaway.

He’d confess his feelings for him while they were inside the car, and they’d embrace passionately. Kasamatsu would tell him that he always loved him too but was always too scared of ruining their friendship; they’d kiss, over and over again.

The plan had one faulty device, though, and it was that Kasamatsu would hit him twice over the head for taking him away from his own wedding, then stutter and say he didn’t feel the same. 

"Kise?" Kasamatsu’s voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I’ll do it."

**

"You look terrible," Kagami stated, setting a glass of scotch in front of Kise.

"Shut up, Kagamicchi," Kise didn’t even bother looking up, his shoulders slumped forward as he sat on a table the furthest away from Kasamatsu.

"Hey, it’s cool. Even I can understand something like that. You liked him, right?," he knocked back his own drink and placed his hand on Kise’s head empathically.

"Not a complete bakagami after all, huh?" 

"I suppose I could say we’re on the same boat," he sighed, and ruffled Kise’s hair.

"How scandalous. Do you have an unrequited love for me?" the blond looked up, this time, shaking his hand off from his head and giving him a dramatic expression.

"Not you, idiot," and the redhead’s gaze was fixed on Aomine - who was putting on some terrible dance moves with Momoi.

"How predictable," Kise spat back and slumped again. His fingers tracing the edge of the glass before drinking all of it in one gulp.

"Yeah, well, just some advice. You keep looking like that, even he’ll find out how you really feel," Kagami slapped the back of his head playfully and went back to the Seirin table.

Pathetic. If Kagami realized his feelings, what was stopping Kasamatsu from doing it? Having him deliver the speech was a really cruel thing to do, the blond refused to believe that he wasn’t even the slightest bit aware of his feelings for him.

He raised his hand, calling for the waiter and got himself another drink.

**

You open your eyes to familiar surroundings. Certainly not those of your own bedroom, but it’s a place where you’ve been before; the amount of  basketball figurines standing in the shelf to your left and the way the sunlight creeps through the nearly-closed shutter makes you remember exactly where you are.

The steady breathing from the person next to you reminds you that you’re not alone; You close your eyes because you can’t bring yourself to accept it. You screwed up this time.

You curse, under your beath, and softly tip-toe out of the bed. As you’re putting on your pants, you feel a strong grip on your arm, turning to meet a drowsy and bed-headed Kagami.

"You leavin?" he managed to mumble. "Stay for breakfast," he continues and releases your arm,  apparently, falling asleep again.

Your heart is beating like mad; not because there was a man in bed with you and you were both naked, but because you knew him and for the longset time you’d had one rule: don’t shit where you eat. 

Or, in other words, don’t play around with friends. It never ends well and someone is always hurt, you’d learned that the hard way. (You could see it in Moriyama’s face, how he had ignored you through the whole wedding)

You still get up, and find your way to the bathroom. There, you look at yourself in the mirror - you don’t look as bad as you’d expect. You thought you’d have at least bags under your eyes from all the crying that you remember doing, but there’s nothing. You look refreshed, and maybe it is true that Sex makes your skin glow.

**

It’s become a routine. When you have time off, you’re always sneaking to Kagami’s apartment - good food, nice conversations and fantastic sex. 

The sex is so great that sometimes you forget that what you’re doing is filling someone else’s place. Being a perfect copy has never been as useful as it is now. He’d dictate in your ear how he’d imagine Aomine would move, would kiss, would moan. You do it all at his command.

In bed, you’re not Kise Ryouta. You know that by now (you’ve known it since the second time he thrusted hard into you and then whispered Aomine’s name in the peak of his release).

It’s a bad idea, because you can never pretend he’s Kasamatsu. Not even if you close your eyes and try really hard; Kasamatsu would never hold you down with such strenght, he would never lick his way from your nape to your ear, he would never turn you over and trace kisses in your inner thighs and devour you completely.

What would he do anyway? It’s getting increasingly hard to remember what he’d do. You haven’t heard his voice since the wedding - three months have passed you by already, in a flash, and now you feel like your heart is moving far away from the man you loved for 10 years.

You tried talking about it to Kagami once. Asking him why he wouldn’t learn anything from you and confess already;You had never heard him laugh so hard, he knew it too. How pointless it was. How much it would ruin their friendship - their sunday one on one’s and Aomine sleeping over at his place on weekdays. It would come between his friendship with Kuroko too, it would change everything.

"Are you going to keep calling his name everytime?," you dare ask him, in a tone as mocking as you can muster, trying to keep a way back.

"What? You don’t think of Kasamatsu?," he replies, absent mindedly as he chops the vegetables for dinner.

"I don’t think Senpai would treat me so roughly."

"Ah," that’s all you get as a reply; He doesn’t call his name out again.

**

Aomine picks up on your unusual friendship after a while, mostly because he comes over enough to find you napping on his couch or getting up to grab a beer from Kagami’s fridge like it was your house.

He doesn’t say anything at first, but you can see the glint in his eye everytime the little things happen; He wants to. But he’s got no right to, and you know he’s aware of it. 

Aomine isn’t stupid, just like Senpai was never stupid. They both know the line that you walk together is too narrow, one mistake and you’d fall over. Selfish, they were selfish for trying to keep it that way.

"Since when are you such good friends with Kagami, Kise?" he asks, breaking the rules, breaking the norm. Forgetting the protocol.

Your heart races and you feel a hole at the pit of your stomach; it’s like the start of something bad, of something that will break, you can feel it.

You always could tell these things.

"Are you jealous, Aominecchi?"

"I guess I kind of am," he replies, honestly.

You gulp, because out of all the answeres that wasn’t the one you were expecting. 

"So, are you like him too?," Aomine slides closer towards you, you were both sitting in opposite sides of the couch.

"Like what?"

"You know, gay."

You laugh, hard like that time Kagami did, and realize that he’s known all along. Actually confirm it, and it really can’t get any more cynical than this.

"I got a great idea," he whispers in your ear, pushing you down.

**

Aomine washes his hands after what happened that night. He continues to treat Kagami and Kise like they were all just friends; It seems that he’s forgotten how he grinded against the blond, who was on all four’s and he himself on his knees pulled Kagami’s hair and bit down on his lips, making him stick closer to him. Feeling Kagami’s erection on his back.

Self indulgent, greedy, hoarding them both. 

He stands up, boxer briefs around his ankles and asks them both to come into Kagami’s bedroom with him. Kise’s nervous, unsure, but it brings Kagami one step closer - and the blond forgets since when he’s started to make him a priority.

The things that go on in that room; Aomine has no shame in making Kise and Kagami do everything they would usually do by themselves and simply watching, touching himself.

He has no qualms with asking Kise to put his beautiful lips to good use and then putting his own on Kagami’s. They’re at it all night.

By the time morning comes, by the time the sun is riding high, all three of them (a mess of intertwined limbs on Kagami’s bed) are supposed to go back to normal.

Aomine is up first, poking Kagami twice in the ribs and demanding breakfast - the red head complies. 

Kise simply pretends to be asleep, doesn’t want to open his eyes to realize he’s lost again. 

**

"You’re moving?" Kagami asks, hovering in the entryway to Kise’s apartment.

"I am," the blond’s whistling away to some strange tune as he seals the boxes in his, now empty, room.

"Where to?"

"Come on, what’s this? You suddenly care? Didn’t you totally dump me when Aominecchi finally made his move?" it was meant to be cynical, but instead there’s nothing laced in there, honesty at best.

"You’re the one that disappeared."

"Yeah well, that threesome was a little bit too much even for me," Kise wiped the sweat off his forehead and let his hands rest on his hips.

"How did you find out anyways?"

"Kuroko told me, I figured I could help out with the boxes or something."

"I don’t need your help, the movers should be here soon."

"So, how come you’re angry at me but never at Kasamatsu?"

That’s all it takes, it takes one lousy comment to make the blond lose his temper and agressively push Kagami against the door and his golden eyes are nothing but a threat.

"Hey, don’t group yourself like that," he mouths, his eyes defying. In a moment, the storm has passed and he’s managed to let go.

"You’ve changed"

"Yeah, I guess. A couple of bad experiences do that to you, but I’ve learned a lot."

"Yeah, like what?"

They’re friends again, they’re back the time before things got screwed up and became physical.

"Like things aren’t over until they’re over," he smiles again, this time with all of his teeth showing and Kagami feels a sense of relief to see him do it.

"Senpai’s getting divorced," Kise tells him, loudly. So much in fact, that it’s the only words resonating in the room.

"I had a job offer in Kyoto, where he is, and at the same time I found out about it. Seems like things didn’t work out after all and this time I’m going to do what I should’ve done ages ago," there’s a certain victory painted in his eyes already, Kagami can see it. It’s as if he’s untouchable this time.

"Great timing, then."

"It’s all because of you, though, I wouldn’t have had the guts to do anything before. Seeing as someone like you could still get Aominecchi in the end, I figured I should at least try."

"We’re not exactly together," Kagami speaks up, tracing the taping on one of the boxes, distracting himself.

"You could’ve fooled me."

"I’m sure you’ll get there, you’ve come a long way, haven’t you, Kagamicchi?," the blond kisses his forehead and gives him his trademark professional smile (you know the kind that breaks hearts.)

"Well, good luck to you too."

"Thank you, but this time I won’t depend on that. I’m going to make him mine for sure." The blond is grinning, sure of himself, the same as he was in High School, his confidence regained and all seems right again.

Not a trace left of the man that Kagami held in his apartment all those nights, so very long ago. He’ll be okay, he’s a strong one.

"You’ll see that I can get him before you can even make Aominecchi admit he’s in a comitted relationship."

"Is that a challenge, Kise?"

"It’s not a challenge when it’s already sure  I’ll win," he taunts.

Kagami opens his mouth to reply, but the knocking on the door interrupts them both.

The movers are here.

"Just you wait and see," he grumbles, ignoring that dull ache in his chest seeing the blond move away. The timing was never right.


End file.
